It's Another Brand New Day
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry and Draco had lived peacefully for the last five years. One night, Ron came after being kicked out by Hermione. One thing led to another and Draco thought Harry was living him. Will they be able to resolve their misunderstanding?


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Wednesday June 29th: "**It's a Brand New Day**"

Characters: **Harry P. and Draco M**.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>There Will Always Be Another Day<strong>**"**

It had been five years since the war had ended.

Five years since he came out and told everyone he was gay.

Five years since he asked Draco Malfoy to bond with him.

They had lived peacefully ever since then.

There had been several arguments and heated discussions, yes.

But they never lasted a day.

Harry and Draco had always managed to resolve their differences by the end of a long tiring day.

Harry was the Head of the Auror Office while Draco ran an Apothecary shop with Blaise and Theodor.

Everything was well with everyone.

Ron and Hermione had gotten married and were now expecting their first child.

Neville and Luna were engaged to marry by the coming fall.

Ginny and Blaise were also married and Ginny had been the star Seeker for the Harpies for two years now.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts to teach History of Magic and Ancient Ruins.

McGonagall was still the Head Mistress and Remus was the new Deputy Head Master.

Charlie was now the new Care for Magical Creatures Professor while Pansy thought Transfiguration.

For some reason, Neville and Luna also came back.

Neville handled Herbology while Luna taught Divinations.

One fine evening, when Harry got home, he gave Draco a kiss on the cheek as he glided into their kitchen.

"Welcome home, love. How was your day?" Draco asked.

"Not so good. There had been tons of paper work that Ron, Dean, and Oliver had failed to finish. We ended up having to send out our new recruits which was a bad idea in the first place but we had no choice. When they came back an hour later, they brought several complaints from witches and wizards from Diagon Alley about them being the cause of the problem instead of avoiding the problem." Harry said as he sat down on one of their dinning chair.

Draco glided towards him and gave him a glass of wine which always helped Harry relax.

"Well, you're at home now. So stop being pissed and whinny. Dinner will be done in five minutes and I expect you to have finished setting the table by then." Draco said commandingly.

Harry nodded and levitated the plates from the cabinet to the table.

Just then, the door bell rang and Harry went to get it.

When he opened it, Ron was standing there with his bags.

"Ron, what brings you here?"

"Hermione kicked me out of the house, that's what." He answered as he went pass Harry.

Ron and Harry went to the study to talk about the problem.

When Draco came from the kitchen, he found a half ready table and a missing Harry.

"Harry?" he called out.

He heard no answer so he went to look for him.

When he got to the front of the house, he saw bags by the stairs.

This got him scared.

Immediately, Draco ran upstairs to their bedroom but it was empty.

He went back down and headed straight to the library.

He say that it was half open.

He leaned by the door and heard Harry talking to someone.

"Harry, you really have got everything here."

It was Weasley's voice.

"I know that, Ron. That's why I know what I'm doing. Do you?" Harry said.

"Please Harry. There's nowhere else to go. Can't stay at the Burrow. George and Angelina are already there with Percy and Cecilia. Not to mention Mum and Dad." Ron said.

Draco couldn't help it anymore.

"Why Harry? Did I do something you did like?" Draco said as he came in.

Harry and Ron turned to him.

"Draco? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Bags by the foot of the stairs? Weasley here and you're talking about places where you can go. I'm not stupid!" Draco said and was in the brink of tears.

Harry stood up to hug him but Draco moved back.

"Don't. if you want to leave me then go. I just which you told me that you wanted to leave me so that I wouldn't have been here tonight to see you leave." He said and ran out the room.

"Draco wait!" Harry said.

When Draco ran up to their bedroom and had slammed the door.

"Mate, I am so sorry for this!" Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron. Draco and I always managed to fix minor misunderstandings." Harry said.

Just then, Draco came down the stairs with a small bag.

Harry and Ron were standing outside the Hall and saw him throw his apron on the floor and head out the door without saying a word.

"O-oh. Mate, he left." Ron said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ron." Harry told him as he rolled his eyes.

Luckily, Harry knew where Draco was headed to.

Malfoy Manor, to his mother.

Harry quickly accio'd his coat and scarf and went out the door, leaving Ron alone.

When Harry was gone, Ron sighed.

"This was supposed to be about me!" he said to no one.

At Malfoy Manor, Harry knocked on the door.

Narcissa came to open him and ushered him inside.

"I'm guessing that you two had another misunderstanding." She told him and smiled.

Harry nodded.

"Ron came to our house because Hermione kicked him out. Draco saw the bags by the stairs and thought it was mine. He overheard us talking and thought that Ron was naming off places where he thought _I_ was planning to stay. But actually Ron was naming those places because it was those places he couldn't actually stay in." Harry explained.

Narcissa gave a heartily laughed.

"Trust my son to come to conclusions without the whole explanation. Go now, his in his room." She told him as she went back to the living room.

Harry ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Outside Draco's room, "Draco? Love? Can we please talk?" Harry called out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to leave me? I'm just giving you time to get all your things." Draco said coarsely.

It was obvious that he had been crying.

Harry managed to get the door open and went inside.

"Draco, this is all a misunderstanding. I'm not leaving you. The bags you saw belonged to Ron. Hermione kicked him out. It seems that he was going to ask if he could stay with us for a few days." Harry explained as he hugged Draco from behind.

Draco's eyes widened.

"You're not living me?" the blond asked.

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Harry asked back.

Draco buried his head in Harry's chest and cried harder.

After an hour or two, Draco had fallen asleep in his arms.

Harry watched him and eventually he too, fell asleep.

They next morning, the sun shone through the window and both woke up.

Harry gave him a kiss and Draco kissed back.

"See? Why would I want to leave you? We have a brand new day together again." Harry said.

"Always?"

Harry nodded.

"A brand new day, now and forever. Just you and me." Harry said and pulled his mate into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
